The Laziest
The episode starts in the house with Nicole about to leave for work. Before she leaves, she tells Richard to do some chores. He enthusiastically agrees, but as soon as she leaves, he plops down onto the couch, complaining. Knowing he'll have to do the chores or face Nicole's wrath, he tries to take the trash out by telling it to move. Gumballand Darwin interrupt him by asking him to play. Richard says he's busy, to which Gumball responds by reminding him of his promise to play with them. Richard finds out he can trick the boys into taking the trash out by pretending it's a game, so he does so. The boys don't realize they're being duped until after they take the trash out. They angrily run back in to scold their father. Richard responds by saying his laziness is a medical condition, but Gumball and Darwin decide to be lazier. Richard decides to turn it into a contest - if the boys find someone lazier than himself, he will do their chores for a day; but if he proves himself to be the laziest, the boys have to do his chores for the rest of their lives. Both sides agree, and the "lazy-off" begins. Gumball and Darwin plop themselves on to the couch next to their father. Darwin expresses his doubts about winning, to which Gumball replies that they just need to copy their dad. Their dad decides to load up on sugar, so Gumball and Darwin do the same. Unfortunately, sugar has a side effect on children--hyperactivity. Gumball and Darwin are ailed with a sugar rush, unable to stand still and start running and talking really fast. Knowing they can't win a lazy-off in this state, they call a time-out in order to find someone else who can beat their dad. They run out the door as Richard laughs tauntingly at them, leaving a trail of fire behind from their super speed. They run into olld guys and decide to ask them if they know anyone lazier than their dad. One of them suggests Layrence Neddlemeyer. Another points them to the convenience store, where Lazy Larry works. At this point, their sugar rush ends, and they enter a sugar low, where everything about them slows down. Recovered from the sugar low, the two of them go to the convenience store to look for Lazy Larry. They ask Larry at the cash register if he is Lazy Larry. He nervously denies this, so Gumball takes the PA and calls for Lazy Larry. Larry, ashamed of being formerly known as Lazy Larry (or perhaps afraid his boss will overhear), admits to his previous title. He explains that he lost his title because of their dad. Gumball and Darwin try to convince him to be lazy again so he can beat their dad, but Larry declines, saying that he's happy with his life now. What follows is a string of events where within one day, Larry loses his job, his car, his girlfriend, and his house because of his misinterpreted reaction to Gumball's pleading. Depressed at how he lost everything he's worked for since relieving himself of his laziness, Larry plops down on the couch to watch TV. Gumball and Darwin give him the tools he needs to be a lazy person and sure enough, Larry instantly gets fat and relaxed. After he agrees to help them beat their dad at being lazy, Gumball and Darwin give each other a quick high-five, and they run home to tell their dad the news. When they get home, they find Richard still on the couch. They announce that Lazy Larry will beat him at the lazy off. Richard starts to tell the story of the summer of '83, but before he can go any further, Gumball screams at him to stop because no one cares. Without further ado, they present Lazy Larry, but are shocked when he isn't there next to them. They call him, but he doesn't answer because he's too lazy, forcing the boys to challenge their dad themselves. After a while of sitting on the couch, the three of them get hungry. Richard gets himself a slice of pizza using a complicated set of reactions. Gumball succeeds in knocking Darwin off with a toaster using a similar set of reactions, leaving him to face his dad by himself. They skip to another scene, where Gumball grows restless and needs to move. Luckily, there's a monster truck show on, which will satisfy his need for movement. However, Richard displays a "unique ability" that allows him to change the channel at will. He changes it to the shopping channel, which causes Gumball to despair, and he desperately tries to change the channel himself. Miraculously, he's able to shoot a button from his hips to the change-channel button on the TV, switching it back to the monster truck show. Richard and Darwin are impressed. At this point, Richard hears Nicole's car coming back from work. He devises a scheme that involves letting Gumball win and pretending to have done chores all day. He predicts that Nicole, seeing him hard at work while the boys relaxed all day, would force the boys to do all the work. His plan goes exactly as planned. The boys are doing hard chores and Gumball asks him, "Would you mind moving your foot?" Richard reminds him of Nicole's orders and Gumball and Darwin moan and vacuum the floor while Richard, after smiling disgustingly of his evil triumph, drunkenly falls off the couch. Trivia *Its odd that they claim Larry was the laziest in '83, because mathematically speaking; he was only four years of age if this show were to be of 2011. * Gallery * Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes